Vegeta
Vegeta is one of the main protagonists of the Dragon Ball series. He appeared in the 12th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Vegeta VS Shadow, where he fought against Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He was voiced by Nick Landis (Lanipator). History Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, a group of dedicated warriors whose planet was destroyed and race was enslaved by Lord Frieza. Vegeta became one of Frieza's top soldiers, but after hearing about the Dragon Balls, he and his companion Nappa traveled to planet Earth to achieve immortality, but were stopped by Goku and his friends. Vegeta tried to gather the Dragon Balls once again on Namek, even allying himself with his former enemies, but ended up getting killed by Frieza. He was resurrected, and despite his rebellious attitude, he would start a life on Earth by marrying Bulma and having a son named Trunks. He defends the Earth with the Z-Fighters and is now a friendly rival to Goku. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Galick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Nearly indestructible *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Goku VS Superman Vegeta made a cameo before the battle in Goku VS Superman, where he and the rest of the Z-Fighters can be seen watching news about Superman at Kame House. He boasts that he could kill Superman faster than he killed Shadow and later makes an insulted comment after Goku insulted his pride. He was again voiced by Nick Landis. Vegeta VS Mewtwo? Vegeta unofficially appeared in a joke battle, where he "fought" against Mewtwo from the Pokémon series. However, instead of actually fighting each other, both just ended up destroying Silvermania HQ and decided to drink a beer together. He was yet again voiced by Nick Landis. One Minute Melee Vegeta made a cameo in the Trunks VS Silver One Minute Melee, where he was fighting Shadow the Hedgehog again offscreen, and won. He also made a cameo in Cell VS Meruem and Gohan VS Superboy. His fight with Shadow was made into a full bonus episode in Season 4, with Nick Landis reprising his role. He later reappeared for another bonus episode in Season 5, where he fought Thor from Marvel Comics and won. DBX Vegeta appears in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against General Zod from DC Comics and won. Nick Landis reprises his role as Vegeta once again. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Vegeta VS Shadow *''"Well that certainly sounds like me. Ummm...who and what are you?"'' *''"Ultimate life form? A weird looking rat, is an ultimate life form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak: you're a little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening."'' *''"You've just sealed your faith, fool."'' *''"GALICK GUN, FIRE!!!"'' *''"Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!"'' *''"Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear?"'' *''"What's this"'' *''"Wow... what a ripoff."'' *''"Wha-Where did he go?"'' *''"... The hell? How did I get here?"'' *''"Cheap trick teleporting me underwater, coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!"'' *''"Goddammit."'' *''"Playtime's over, runt!"'' *''"Congrats, furball."'' *''"Sayonara."'' Goku VS Superman *''"What, that pretty boy ass clown? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog."'' *''"Screw you!"'' Gallery Vegeta Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Super_saiyan_blue_2_vegeta_by_rayzorblade189-d9vycqz.png|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Galick Gun.gif|Galick Gun CFFE33AA-EF84-44B8-B12F-0A29B2B62E60.gif|Final Flash Big bang.png|Big Bang Attack Vegeta Sprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! vegetassj.png|Super Saiyan Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Vegeta OMM & DBX Sprite.png|Sprite used in DBX and One Minute Melee Trivia *Vegeta is the first Shueisha character to appear, with the next 18 being Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. **He is the first Dragon Ball character to appear, with the next five being Son Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Android 18 and Master Roshi. ***He is also the first Dragon Ball character to win, with the next three being Hercule Satan, Android 18 and Master Roshi. **He is the first Shueisha character to win, with the next ten being Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. *Vegeta and his opponent were the first characters on the show with voice actors. *Vegeta is the first anime/manga character to appear, with the next 36 being Pikachu, Son Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Lucario, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Afro Samurai, Lucy, RX-78-2 Gundam, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Edward Elric, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Mob, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. **He is the first anime/manga character to win, with the next 19 being Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Voltron, Natsu Dragneel, Android 18, Lucario, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. *Vegeta is the fifth combatant to fight in DEATH BATTLE!, DBX and One Minute Melee and win every single one of them, after Roronoa Zoro, Raiden, Zero and Akuma. *Vegeta is the eighth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic, Sephiroth and Vergil, and with the next seven being Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is the third to win all of his One Minute Melee's, after Akuma and Bowser. *Vegeta's Funimation Voice Actor, Christopher Sabat, would eventually voice Solid Snake and Smokey Bear in Death Battle. **In a humorous twist, Smokey's opponent, McGruff the Crime Dog, would be voiced by Chris Rager, (whom happens to voice Hercule Satan in the same series as Vegeta), coincidentally both Dragon Ball characters also won their respective Death Battles. *Vegeta is the only character to have the same voice actor in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX. *Vegeta and his opponent are the fourth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki and Green Arrow & Hawkeye, and with the next ten pairs being Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *Vegeta is the first combatant to tauntingly laugh at his opponent before the fighting can start, the next is Starscream. **Unlike Starscream however, Vegeta actually won. References * Vegeta on Wikipedia * Vegeta on Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ki Users Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Gods Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Princes/Princesses Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Light Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Martial Artists